Song For
by shiso eien haku
Summary: Si mi presencia esta lejos de ti, solo deseo que que mi voz logre alcanzarte si ella no llega a ti mis sentimientos te alcanzaran sin importar lo lejos que te encuentres-Conjunto de oneshot ichirukis basados en canciones :) léanlo
1. Song for

Este es mi primer fic, va a ser un conjunto de oneshot inspirados por canciones.

Ni bleach ni las canciones me pertenecen, bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a quien detestare si no deja a mi pareja favorita juntos.

Sin más rodeos lean

_Song for_

_Rockiez punk _

Ichigo's pov

Otra noche más en la cual el sueño se alejó de mi, no se adonde me dirigía solo quería salir de esa habitacion, camine sin rumbo fijo llegando a la orilla de aquel río. Llleno de recuerdos melancolicos, me recoste sobre el prado , sin importar que haga los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. Han pasado 17 largos meses desde que perdí mis poderes y aun no me acostumbro a ese hecho, nme reuso a pensar que la sociedad de almas me haya utilizado.

Aun no entiendo por que el verte sonreír hacía que el tiempo, a mi parecer, pasara en un suspiro y al mismo instante lo detuviera todo. Aquellas largas conversaciones nocturnas silenciosas que teníamos, las palabra siempre sobraron entre nosotros buestras miradas nos comunicaban todo, mis palabras en todo momento te decía que quería una vida normal llena de paz, ahora tengo todo lo que desee pero nada de lo que necesito, estapaz es un infierno.

Amboss detestamos las despedisdas, nos costo vernos los ojos ese atardecer sabíamos que si lo hacíamos nos costaria reponernos, trataste de mostrarte fuerte bromeando y burlandote pero era imposible alejar ese dolor y la insertidumbre de el nunca volver a aquéllos días donde solo cazabamos hollow.

Miento cuando digo que no te extraño, ni crean que lo diré y mucho menos a ti; extranamente eh comenzado a decirme que si existiera una forma de que regresaras haría lo que fuera para cumplirla, aun cuando sea hacer florecer la flores de crezo en invierno solo para verlas junto a ti, eso se ha vuelto un deseo que no yo mismo controlo tanto que de sólo imaginarme pensarlo en este memento sonrió como idiota.

Aun con nuestras peleas y todo ambos alivibamos el dolor del otro, lo sabíamos pero nunca lo quisimos reconocer, ese dolor y soledad del que fuimos víctimas y rehenes cuando nos inculpamos de haber perdido a quellas personas que fueron importantes para nosostros, sin darnos cuenta del camino bajo nuestros pies en ellos habían cadenas que nos autoimpusimos y que al mismo tiempo buscábamos quitarnos para liberardos de quel dolor .

Nos perdíamos en nuestras discuciones sin reparar en el tiempo y el lugar de donde las teníamos, siempre buscábamos lebantarnos el animo.

Retiro mi antebrazo de mi rostro para ver el cielo nocturno, hoy la luna y las estrellas están resplandeciendo, y solo se me ocurre pensar en las palabras que me dijiste en nuestra ultima pelea contar un hollow

_-perdon, solo estorbo -me sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada contra un simple hollow_

_"Idiota, no digas eso tu no me estorbas; si estás en dificultades, yo te ayudare!, si no puedes moverte, yo luchare en tu lugar! , si síntesis dolor yo lo soportare por ti Somos ...amigos"_

Eso me llena de desesperación, no se si por la ultima frase o por el hecho de que el dolor aun está presente. le reclamo a la luna el no alejar este dolor, o mejor dicho espero que estés parada en frente de mi, el dolor se intensifica porque si es así Rukia porque en todo este tiempo no has venido.

Vuelvo a recordarte y el dolor que hay en mi pecho vuelve sin intenciones de desaparecer , y la lluvia en mi interior parece haber regresado, de seguro Zangetsu debe de estar molesto por eso, sibn solo sin nuves . Me lebanto sin intenciones de regresar a mi casa y ya comienza a amanecer y pro primera vez en mucho tiempo veo un pequeño rayo de sol, y trato de convencerme de que es una señal de que todo esto terminará; y sin importar el dolor y la desesperación que siento lo soportare hasta el día en el que vuelvas, sin importar el tiempo que se o si es solo fantasías mías, quiero resistirlo porque mi deseo es que tu seas feliz

Cuando regreser haré una canción que plasme lo que siento, porque sera una canción para ti, una canción de amor aun cuando lo que siento por ti es mas grande que el estúpido amor, se que la oirás sin importar que lo haré dejando de lado que sea imposible escucharas cada una de mis palabra, pues siempre fuiste y serás aquélla que logro detener la lluvia de mi interior .

Onegai dejen sus review


	2. I Remember You

Este oneshot es uan continuacion del anterior, desde el punto de vista de rukia aunque no es un pov, realmente espero que les guste de igual forma que les gusto el anterior.

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas el diccionario de la compu que actualizo esta en ingles no se le puede cambiar, y si no actualizo muy seguido, si por mi fuera actualizaria cada dos dias pero mi compu no esta habre documentos word, este fic lo he estado escribiendo en mi celular y en la compu de mi hermano, no me gusta prestarsela

Ni bleach ni las canciones me pertenecen, bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a quien detestare si no deja a mi pareja favorita juntos.

* * *

I Remember You

YUI

El frío viento soplaba rozando el rostro y el cabello obscuro de una pequeña y delicada mujer de ojos indigos, sentada en un jardin de flores de cerezo.

A Rukia ese viento le hacia recordar los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que pasaba en Karakura junto al cabeza de zanahoria, sin darse cuenta el ver aquel paisaje, y en especial al momento del atardecer, se le había hecho costumbre, suspiro con pensar ante la idea de esperar o buscarlo en el cielo; le costaba reconocerlo pero le dolía el que el no pudiera verla y mucho más el no poder tener sus ridiculas peleas.

El verano ya había llegado y sus recuerdos siguen presentes, sabe que el alejarse y darle la paz que el siempre quiso era lo correcto pero el dolor en su pecho la hacia querer dejar a un lado ese pensamiento.

Recordaba cada detalle del día en el que se despidieron, algo que ambos detestaban, recordaba el sol, recordaba todo como si fuese ayer y más que nada aun le parecía escuchar la voz del pelinaranja. Volvió a suspirar y trato de ocultar el pesar de su rostro entre su corto cabello

- No voy a llorar- era algo que ambos se habían prometido a si mismos y el uno al otro ese día, no lo dijeron en palabras, sus ojos lo hicieron en su lugar, al igual que sus manos, que a diferencia de de sus anteriores discusiones, no permanecieron tranquilas, la inquietud les movía ese día, realizando movimiento exagerados y nerviosos mostraron lo difícil que era la situación para ellos, lo sabían ellos siempre mantenían una postura tranquila al burlarse del otro; todo habló por ellos, menos su labios pues las palabras que brotaban de ellos eran innecesarias, al contrario de lo que sus ojos decían Ella se marcho y el la vio desaparecer, para ella fue como el ocaso del sol, un sol que ha sido privado de luz y el cual quedo en penumbras.

Rukia se levanto del sitio donde estaba, se dirigía al mismo lugar que ha visitado todas las noches de esos meses grises, por más que se disponía a permitirle una vida normal a Ichigo le era imposible, se había hecho rutina el visitarlo en las noches; entro por la ventana, lo hacia antes, lo busco en la habitación encontrándolo dormido y con el pesar dibujado en su rostro, miro la guitarra del chico, aquélla que solo una vez escucho entonada por él y esa melodía se había quedado grabada en sus recuerdos, en su corazón; todo se ve gris sin Ichigo y los días pasan tan rápido, dia tras día.

—Estamos viviendo por alguien, verdad ichigo?— volvió a suspirar pesadamente—ahora que recuerdo yo ya estoy muerta— sonrió pesadamente-pero desde que te conocimiento me siento mas viva que nunca — volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con ternura y emoción — gracias Ichigo por ser ese alguien.

Es verdad los días pasan sin piedad, desde aquel momento en que se separaron, ninguno ha cambiado del todo, han crecido, pero siguen siendo ellos, lo único que en su interior ha cambiado es que ella tiene una meta que le da valor para continuar.

—Sere más fuerte para luchar a tu lado, por eso nunca te diré adiós, sólo un hasta luego — Ella sabe que al cerrar sus ojos volverá a recordarlo y estar junto a él y más que nada el destino se encargará de unirlos.

—Rukia— fue la leve frase que escuchó salir de los labios del chico, lo cual la lleno de alegría y permitiendole irse un poco más aliviada y con el animo más elevado que antes.

— Espérame Ichigo— salió del lugar sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

* * *

Le agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews en: Caroone, a alguien que no coloco su nombre pero me gusto mucho lo que me puso en review, y a CELESTE kaomy, kaomy la frase que te gusto es una que siempre digo ¬/¬ pero me alegro que te haya gustado y creí que le quedaría muy bien a Ichigo.

Y le agradezco a los que les gusto la historia y la agregaron como su favorita o para seguirla

Por cierto les dejo el vinculo de youtube en donde pueden escuchar esta canción pero en versión latina, me gusto mucho la voz de la chica.

watch?v=pqTOKCJctHU

Chao hasta la proxima espero poder subir un nuevo capitulo el 31


	3. Celoso y desubicado

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta serie de oneshot de canciones o songfic ^-^, porfin tengo un poco de tiempo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer (y todas tienen que ver con mi pasatiempo favorito, el anime) estoy traduciendo unas cosas que tienen que ven con esta parejita (el japones no es nada fácil). Por ultimo este fic va dedicado a Lukia36.

Dejándose de rodeos les dejo este songfic

BLEACH y sus personajes son exclusivos de tite kubo, a quien admiro y detesto al mismo tiempo T^T, las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad

* * *

Celoso y Desubicado

**PATÉ DE FUÁ**

****Un chico alto, de cuerpo fornido sin exagerar, de facciones varoniles y bien sinseladas con ojos avellanas y cabello anaranjado; llevaba más de una hora sentado en una banca del parque, comenzaba a desesperarse pero no se marcharía por nada del mundo de ese lugar, hoy daría un gran paso que marcaría un antes y un después de su vida. Una de las razones que más lo exasperaba, el estar esperando allí, era que varias miradas de las féminas que se encontraban en ese lugar no dejaban de admirarlo y algunas no dejaban de mandar mensajes llenos de lujuria; en su pasado no hubiera dudado en aceptar aquellas insinuaciones, hubiera tomado a la más voluptuosa y llena de lujuria de ese lugar sin vacilar ni un segundo, pero eso era el pasado aquel hombre y el que se encontraba sentado en esa banca del parque pertenecían a épocas distintas.

Sin dejar de sumergirse en sus recuerdos, vino a su mente la autora de aquel cambio radical.

**FLASH BACK **

****Ichigo se encontraba aburrido en una cita, la chica a pesar de hermosa no dejaba de hablar de osas banales, en plena fiesta de la universidad.

-Iré por algo de beber, no quieres algo Riruka - quería salir corriendo a como de lugar, inventaría una excusa en lo que iba por las bebidas.

-si quiero un poco de ponche- el pelinaranjo se alejo con una cara de disgusto y molestia, de todas con las que había salido esa le era la más irritante. Camino hasta la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvió los vasos de ponche que quería y justo cuando se disponía marcharse, y decirle a Riruka que tenía una emergencia familiar, alguien se crusó en su camino; era una joven chica de no mas de 1,50 de estatura, cabellos brunos, un rostro tan delicado y claro como el de un ángel con grandes ojos del color del cielo estrellado.

-Tu-u cabeza de zanahoria fíjate por donde caminas, idiota-dijo lo pequeña mujer, que demostraba una personalidad discorde a su apariencia de niña buena, dejando crispado y más que nada molesto al pelinaranja.

-Es imposible ver a una enana como tú-dijo en chico creyendo que había ganado la contienda.

-Poste parado- y así comenzó la contienda verbal entre ambos jóvenes que fueron echado de la fiesta por el alboroto causado. Y fuera de la fiesta se terminando disculpándose

Habían notado lo atrayente el uno del otro y más que nada vieron lo agradable y tranquilizante que era la presencia del otro; sus amigas la habían alejado de él, mencionando lo mujeriego que eras, ella le miró para indagar en su mirada encontrando la afirmación pero también algo de arrepentimiento y devoción para ella.

La buscaste de sin descanso, pues ella se hacia la difícil solo para verte molesto, y a ti te encantaba las nuevas sensaciones que ella te hacia brotar, nadie anteriormente te hubiera rechazado y mucho menos hacía de tu corazón latir tan rápido hasta llegar a sonrojarte por expresar sentimientos que siempre fueron solo tuyos.

Ahuyentaste a varios de sus pretendiente, los cuales ella desconocía, ya que uno de ellos era su amigo de la infancia, golpeaste a muchos por mirar o decir cosas indecentes de ella, y muchos de esos incidentes fueron cuando aun no eran nada más que amigos

**FIN DE FASH BACK**

El pecho le comenzó a doler al pensar que no llegaría porque algo le pudiera haber pasado, algo que siempre le sucedía cuando se trataba de ella. Su corazón se aceleró al verla de más hermosura vestida con una pequeña minifalda con mayas una blusa de tirante y levemente maquillada, pero rápidamente cambio a un disgusto al ver el rostro lascivo de varios del genero masculino, un aura negra y macabra surgió de él haciendo temblar a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a su enana.

-llegas tarde enana-dijo con todo el disgusto plasmado en su rostro, ella le pego en la canilla por el insulto

-Idiota, nii-sama me tenia ocupada con unas cosas de las empresa y Renji luego me llevo a ver algo que ni funcionaba.

-jaj-Ichigo bufo indignado por lo que le decían- Siempre lo mismo- cerro aun más su entrecejo.

-Fresita-kun esta celoso-en el tono meloso que tanto odiaba el pelopincho

-Ya quisieras nomo de jardín-Sin perder su tranquila expresión la pelinegra le propino un codazo directo en el estomago dejando lo sin habla-Maldición Rukia-tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Idiota¡ deja de ser un niño pequeño, hasta porque nii-sama se me acerca haces un escándalo

-ese bastardo- y otro golpe por parte de la pelinegra se hizo presente

-A mi nii-sama no le digas así-Ichigo la miro con cólera pero luego.

-Maldición yo sólo quiero que seas mía

-no soy un objeto

-no, quise decir eso

-y entonces ¿que?- estaban casi a punto de un beso

-YO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS PRESeNTE EN CADA MOMENTO DE MI VIDA, Rukia- rukia no pudo resistir la car de sorpresa y el sonrojarse al escuchar eso, lo mismo paso con el pelinaranjo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. La tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar al mirador de la ciudad de karakura, sin mirarse o decir palabra alguna

-Creí que no te gustaba el atardecer- dijo con tranquilidad la morena

-ya no me molesta tanto, y más si es en compañía de alguien- Rukia lo miro directo a los ojos y capto el mensaje razón por la que le permitió continuar- no es lo único que ha cambiado en mi, y es porque tu has cambiado mi mundo

-Al igual que tu el mio- le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-Que deje mi de ser mujeriego por ti y como tu sabes te protejo de todo mundo, principalmente de esos depravados-

-ve al maldito punto Ichigo

-demonios solo quiero que te cases conmigo-Rukia sintió una inmensa alegría, con la cual las lagrimas querian salir- y lo harás sin importar que no quieras- hasta ese momento

-Idiota, ten un poco más de delicadeza-le golpea la barbilla

-a quien llamas idiota

-A ti fresita-kun

- Deja de hablar así que no te queda enana

-Poste, arruinamomentos- Ichigo la miro y comprendió en segundos, lo cual hizo que el silencio reinara entre los dos y otra vez sus miradas se fundieron, la de ella pidiendo que repitiera la pregunta y la de él implorando una respuesta

-¿quieres casarte o no, y así ser únicamente mía Kushiki Rukia?-lo dijo extendiendo el anillo con piedras de color zafiro incrustadas en plata y un leve sonrojar

-Solo con una condición- la miro con miedo de que esa petición incluyera a un deforme conejo-¿ seré tuya si tu solo me perteneces a mi?

-Eso no es problema- tomo el rostro de rukia entre sus manos y la beso con pasión y ternura

* * *

No tengo ni idea de que tan bien o mal me quedó, tengo sueño, ya no coordino.

Bueno sin más les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews Kotsuki Kurosaki, CELESTE kaomi, , rukiasicc, Caroone, y a los que no lo hacen déjenme uno ahora, o sufrirán la furia incontenible de Goku , bueno solo si quieren (espero que si -_- dejen)

Hasta la próxima actualización


	4. Goodbey Lullaby

Bueno actualización, aun creo que no muchos leen y que ni les interesan, no importa; bueno si agradezco especialmente a Kotsuki Kurosaki quien lee y deja sus reviews, XD gracias por leer mis aburridas historias (la ultima principalmente, tenia otra idea pero el sueño y el cansancio la borraron de mi mente)

BLEACH y sus personajes son exclusivos de tite kubo, a quien admiro y detesto al mismo tiempo T^T, las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad

_ cursiva flash back_

_ pensamientos_

"letra de la canción"

**énfasis **

Sin más preámbulos lean esta historia

Goodbey Lullaby

Avril Lavigne

Era la cuarta vez que susurraba ese día, no podía tranquilizar su corazón y la angustia se apoderaba cada momento más de su pequeña figura; siempre fuerte y estoica en todo momento, era lo que en cada instante trataba de mostrar pero la realidad era muy distante, sucumbiendo a sus emociones y dejándose llevar por ellas, una muestra clara de eso era el encontrarse en ese lugar, al que no pertenecía pero al cual sentía como su hogar, era el lugar al que deseaba retornar a cada instante mas sin embargo eso le era imposible.

-Oi rukia ya casi es la hora de irnos-La pequeña chica miro al protagonista de todas sus dudas y pesares, un pelopincho de anaranjados cabellos y cara de matón juvenil que lo hacia ver mucho más atractivo de lo que de por si es- enana me escuchaste

Rukia dejo el lugar donde se encontraba en pocos segundos, y antes de que su compañero se diera cuenta le habia proporcionado un puntapié en la pantorrilla; dejando a un pelinaranja sobándose la parte afectada.

-Enana- con el puño en muestra de enfado- enano lo que tienes como cerebro baka

-por lo menos eso se me quitará, tu ni tomando tres vasos de leche diaria lograras crecer-Rukia expulsaba un aura maligna

Rukia se dio la media vuelta, Ichigo creyó haber ganado su primera batalla con la morena hasta que logro divisar una sonrisa de triunfo y de gloria en la cara de Rukia- ¿eh? Rukia donde vas

-No dijiste que ya era hora de irnos- bajaron a donde se encontraba las dos mellizas y el patriarca de la famlia, Ishiin- Kurosaki-san es natural que dos hombre se besen- miró a ichigo triunfantemente, mientras el kurosaki mayor y las dos mellizas la miraban intrigados-

-maldita enana que planesa

-Ichigo se dio un beso con un chico de la secundaria ichigo y su padre tenian la mandíbula desencajada mientras, rukia tenia una epresion de inocencia, karin exploto en risa

- Masaki ya no seremos abuelos- saliendo corriendo hacia el poster gigante de su difunta muger-

-deja de decir destudeses viejo- indo a golpearlo y lanzando una mirada asecina a cierta chica

-Así que esa era la razón por la que no te fijabas en los grandes atributos de Orihime, Ichi-ni-

-Karin-dijo ichigo ensombresido y un tanto molesto

-Ni-san pero si son tus gustos debes de aceptarte, esta vez fue la pequeña Yuzu; Rukia realizaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reirse como loca en ese instante, el panorama fue mejor del que planeo

-Adiós a la idea de que rukia-chan sea de verdad mi tercera hija-dijo entre lagrimas y moretones Ishin

-Dejen de decir estupideces, a mi me gustan las mujeres

-Y entonces por que no has tenido novia Ichi-nii

-A demás te vistes con ropa apretada- esta vez fue rukia la que habló, ganándose otra mirada asesina, Rukia ya no soportó más y exploto en carcajadas al igual que los demás, con excepción de Ichigo quien estaba rojo de la ira

-Ya vamosnos enana- Rukia paró abruptamente de reír, lo cual extrañó a todos

-Kushiki-san pasa algo- habló delicadamente Yuzu

-No, nada es sólo que de verdad se nos hace tarde- trató de sonreír pero no lo logró, Karin no dejaba de verla intrigadamente, quien rompió el silencio fue el kurosaki mayor

-Es verdad váyanse ahora antes de que se les haga más tarde, Ichigo cuida bien de mi tercer hija- Isiin se acercó a Rukia- quilate lo gay a mi hijo rukia-chan- de pronto estaba estrellado contra la pared

-Hasta luego rukia-chan- karin y Rukia se miraron, la ultima algo sorprendida, Yuzu les dijo lo mismo pero a ambos jóvenes, Ichigo y ella se dirigieron a la puerta y fue cuando Rukia le respondió a Karin y a Yuzu.

-Adiós- con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y dolor

-Adiós rukia-chan- Fue lo que le respondió Karin despues de haberse cerrado la puerta, es pequeña palabra dejó aun más extrañados a todos, se habian dado cuenta de la extraña actitud de la asabache desde hace unos días atrás y este hecho les confirmó que algo no estaba del todo bien.

*\-/-.-\-/*

Ichigo y Rukia caminaron en dirección a donde la banda del Kurosaki tocaría, Bankai era una banda conformada por Abarai Renji como bajista Sado Yasutora como baterista Ishida Uryu como guitarrista y manager quien tocaba el órgano era encontraba Tatsuki Ichigo era la voz principal y guitarrista, Al pelinaranja le entró curiosidad de saber el por qué rukia le pidió con insistencia a Ishida que realizara un concierto justo esa semana y e justo en esa tienda del loco tendero Urahada pero lo que más le intrigaba era la entraña actitud de la Kushiki; sentía una opresión en su pecho y fue eso lo que no le permitió hacer preguntas por lo cual busco en los ojos amatistas de la morocha mas lo único que logro ver fue una mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Rukia por su parte no podía parar de pensar en los hechos de hace unos días atrás, los cuales destruyeron todas sus esperanzas de una vida tranquila

_-Kushiki tenemos que hablar- esa voz sobresaltó a Rukia y en ese momento entendió que todo iría mal_

_-Si pero no será aquí Uquitake-san, kioraku-san _

_cCaminaron hasta llegar a un parque, donde no transitaba nadie que pudiera reconocer a la Kuchiki, quien comenzó a hablar fue Rukia_

_-Cuanto tiempo queda antes de que ellos me encuentren - esto tomó por sorpresa al peliblanco y a Kioraku _

_-No más de dos semanas, Rukia lo lamento pero no los pudimos distraer por más tiempo- Rukia no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero en su interior todo comenzaba a desquebrajarse- Ya faltan muy pocas pruebas para destruir al imperio de las Noches y demostrar su culpabilidad en la muerte de tu hermano todo saldrá...- las palabra murieron en la boca de Ukitake_

_-Lo mismo dijeron hace dos años y cada seis meses tengo que cambiar de vida o de nombre, ya no lo soporto más no me importa ya lo que me puedan hacer- dijo sollozando. _

_-Kuchiki-san abes que ellos te persegiran y hasta que les entregues ese programa que tu hermano creo y cuando lo consigan son capaces de quitarte la vida ellos no te tendrán compacidad ni a tí ni a los que te rodeen, recuerda lo que pasó con uno de nuestros subordinados._

_Estó dejo aun más angustiada a Rukia, sus deseos de vivir unto con los Kurosaki no la dejaron ver el panorama completo, Aizen ya mató a su hermano y a Kaein y Miyako sólo por protegerla, era capaz de hacer lo mismo con esa familia y ella nunca se perdonaría eso, ni la muerte le alcanzaría para calmar ese dolor. Con pesar y dolor tomó la decisión más cuerda y adecuada para tal situación, a pesar de que esta le destrozara el alma_

_-Manda a alguien a que me recoja en la tienda de Urahada-san dentro de 8 días- Rukia ocultó su faz en el mechón de cabello que caía libremente_

_*\-/-.-\-/* _

-Rukia llegamos- la mencionada levantó la mirada, ya no había vuelta atrás nunca la hubo para ella

La tienda de Urahada se encontraba llena de gente y a la hora dicha la banda comenzó a entonar varias canciones tales como Ichi no hana, tatoo in the sky, memories n the rain, causando emoción y gritos de la gente; justo cuando ya estaban por terminar Renji, quien era un amigo de la infancia de rukia, sacó un violín, rukia subió al escenario y le entregó a Tatsuki unas partituras pidiéndole que las entonara le pidió a los demás que siguieran el ritmo, Ichigo y los demas, a excepción de Renji, quedaron sorprendidos cuando esta tomo el micrófono

-Esta canción la escribí para alguien importante en mi vida, yo...espero que logren apreciarla - trató de sonreír un poco mas le fue en vano y les dio la señal a Renji y Tatsuki de que comenzaran.

El violín comenzó a sonar seguido del sonido de un piano.

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so,

I love"

Rukia comenó a bajarse del escenario y a caminar con paso lento en dirección a la salida, todos trataron de creer que quizás solo fuera parte de la canción para hacerla mucho más sentimental, mas la voz de la Kuchiki daba a entender todo lo contrario no solo era una canción y mucho menos una actuación, pues la Kuchiki comenzó a soltar lagrimas sin levantar la mirada. Ichigo al no poder tener respuestas en Rukia las buscó en su amigo Renji quien solo le dedicó una mirada abatida regresando su mirada a la pequeña chica.

"Goodbye brown eyes, goodbye for now"

Ella levantó su merada llena de lagrimas en ese momento y se dedicó a ver a su amigo y al salvador de su vida, aquel que le había regresado la alegría, era la primera vez en ese día que se miraban a los ojos; Ichigo en ese momento prefirió que ella no lo hubiera hecho, sus ojos solo mostranam lagrimas algo que el detestaba ver en esos ojos color del anochecer, los sentimientos se agolparon en el pecho, todos en un mismo instante, la alegría y la tristeza, el desconcierto, el temor y las ansias.

"Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love  
you so, I love you so"

Mientras todos se preguntaban que significaba todo eso, y mientras Rukia continuaba cantando, el pelinaranja comenzó a a recordar el como la conoció.

La-lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la-lullaby  
La-lullaby, help me sleep tonight  
La-lullaby, la-lullaby, la-lullaby

_Era de noche un ceñudo pelinaranja caminaba por las calles de Karakura, molesto por la tediosa vida que llevaba, llegó hasta un parque donde alcanzó a ver una pequeña figura sentada en los columpios_

_-oi no crees que es muy tarde para que estés aquí mocosa_

_-Eh? a quien llamas mocosa niñato delincuente- una vena salto en la frente del pelinaranja- no tengo porque darle explicación a alguien que se tiñe el pelo._

_- Maldita mi pelo es natural- o.O?- enana_

_-No me digas así- se levantó y le propinó un golpe_

_-A todo esto- sobándose- que haces aquí a estas horas...mmm?- la miró intrigado_

_-Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia- suspiró pues por alguna razón que no logró entender acababa de dar su nombre real, algo que no podía hacer- No tengo donde quedarme._

_-¿Por qué? ¿acaso no tienes tienes familia?- Ichigo entendió al instante que no debió de preguntar eso_

_-Mi hermano murio hace tres años durante todo este tiempo he cambiado de casa continuamente, pero hoy perdí mi contacto con la persona que me proporciona vivienda, es difícil el localizarlo_

_-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, estoy seguro que el viejo no se molestará_

_Rukia lo miró y comprendió que podía confiar en él, sus ojos y todo se lo decía_

_-Yo aun no se tu nombre_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo_

_-jejjjejeje como las fresas- Se mostro molesto pero aun así algo en su interior se sintió distinto, una sensación de paz y agitamiento que lo devolvía a la vida_

"I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye,  
and leave you alone  
But always know, goodbye, always know, brown eyes, always know,"

Se dio cuenta en ese instante que temía perderla, sabía que la amaba desde hace algún tiempo pero nunca se atrevió a pensar que un día ella ya no estaría con el; era un tonto ella nunca le contó todo su pasado habían muchas cosas que se callaba y prefería no decir, debió de darse cuenta antes que algo andaba mal y sólo quizás la hubiera podido ayudar, pero temía que si lo hacía ella se alejara se equivocó. SE miraron otra vez y el comprendió lo que ella le dijo con sus palabras silenciosas, con sus ojos.

"goodbye, that I love you so, I love you so  
Goodbye, lullaby, I love you so, goodbye  
I love you so, goodbye, brown eyes  
I love you so, goodbye, I love you so..  
I love you so"

Rukia ya había llegado a la puerta, Ichigo que estaba inmóvil hasta ese momento trató quitarse el estupor y pesadez que sentía, ella le dijo con sus ojos que regresaría, pero el no quería perderla, no a ella no a quien logro calmar su dolor y quien hizo regresar la alegría a su familia

"Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye my love"

Las lagrimas regresaron y su ultima frase llegó dejó el micrófono en una de las mesas cercanas y salio de ese lugar sin mirar atrás pues sabia que si lo hacía él le haría desistir, y eso era algo que no debía pasar. Ichigo salió tras de ella pero fue inútil, cuando logró salir lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un coche que salia a gran velocidad de ese lugar.

**-RUKIAAA-** su grito desesperado quedó ahogado en su garganta, la opresión en su pecho se intensificó y comenzó a llorar al igual que cuando perdió a su madre, pero en ese momento el dolor era aun más grande a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de volverla a ver, eso no le sirvio de mucho su dolor era grande al igual que el que sentía Rukia; no había nada que hacer solo esperar a que el destino los vuelva a juntar a que la vida se apiadase de ellos, hasta ese día ellos se esperarían.

* * *

No se que tal quedó, mi idea sobre esta canción era muy distinta, pues se me ocurrió para el fic de otra autora(fic también ichiruki) por eso la idea original es un poco distinta a la que tenía en mente, y no se que tal este, amo esta canción quería hacer un songfic y aquí esta bien o mal hice mi esfuerzo, si les gustó dejen reviews, si no me vale (bueno si me importa) cumplí mi deseo.

Por cierto no se si hacer una nueva historia, esta aun continua, tengo unas ideas

una en la que ichigo está comprometido con rukia, a quien no conoce, este sentía afecto por Senna pero con el paso del tiempo nuevos sentimientos nacen hacia su mejor amigo (quien sera su mejor amigo), si es ichiruki

y otra en la cual Rukia lo abandona y cuando esta regresa se encuentra con algo inesperado, su reencuentro los destroza el tiene familia y ella ya no es parte de su vida (también ichiruki)

dejen sus opiniones de cual quieren primero (por cierto lo graciosos no se me da mucho, lamento que no llegue a ser igual de cómico a como son realmente)

Sin más nos leemos luego


End file.
